


"Do you feel the Chemistry?"

by kingnini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnini/pseuds/kingnini
Summary: After failing your Chemistry final your teacher assigns you a tutor.Little do you know it's the handsome upperclassman Bang Chan who will tutor you.Please be kind to me when reading this is the first fanfiction I've written!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 41





	"Do you feel the Chemistry?"

It had been a week since the final. A week since you had absolutely failed the final if we're going to be real. You had studied so much for it and yet you didn't manage to even get close to passing. You had been sulking for the whole week now, not even your best friend Nini could cheer you up with her weird random thoughts.   
"Miss Y/N? Are you paying attention?", your teacher asked you. Ashamed that you were caught you turned red and lowered your head without saying anything. "You really don't have the grades to be daydreaming in my class.", your teacher continued, making you feel even more emberrassed than before. Finally he continued with the class while some of the students still snickered about you being caught red handed.  
From then on you tried to pay more attention but Chemistry just really didn't make any sense to you.  
When the bell finally rung signaling the end of class your teacher called out to you when you were already halfway out of the door. Although you just wanted to finally get home you turned back around and walked over to his desk.  
"Miss Y/N, you're probably aware of your terrible grade in the final right?"  
All that came out of your mouth was a quiet "Yes."  
"Well I thought you could take a seperate test to boost your grade a little after it took such a giant hit.", he said with a smile on his face.  
"Sir, with all due respect I appreciate you trying to help me but we both know I don't understand Chemistry at all. I don't think another test would help me get my grades up. If anything they would just drop down further."  
"Ah yes I thought about that too but I have a student, one of your upperclassmen, who is wonderful at chemistry and he agreed to tutor you if you wanted to take the test."  
You frowned. Spending more time than necessary at school sounded awful but failing chemistry class sounded even worse, so you agreed. You would meet your tutor tomorrow after school in front of the library.  
Truth be told you were a little excited about going since a lot of the older students were really attractive. Especially the guys.  
After an internal dilemma about what you would wear you simply called up your friends Alex and Nini so they could help you pick out your outfit. The two of them had a kind of frenemies thing going on. They kept mocking each other and disagreeing on things but if anybody else dared to make a comment on you or the other they suddenly became the best of friends who would die for each other.   
Tonight they seemed to agree on most of your outfit.  
In the end they picked out a cute skirt that went down to the middle of your thigh and a slightly oversized T-shirt with a tiny bunny printed over your left boob. When they couldn't agree on a pair of shoes you just decided to wear the ones you always wear to avoid a fight between the two idiots.  
You zoomed through the next schoolday somehow only remembering lunch break where Nini had told you, and by accident all the other people in close proximity, that cum was in fact not vegan. She really was a weirdo sometimes.  
By now it was 3 p.m. and you were waiting in front of the library.  
You only realized now that your teacher hadn't told you who would tutor you so you were left completely clueless as to who it might be and had to rely on the other person knowing you.  
After a few minutes you saw Chan walk up to you with a confident smile.  
"Hey! You're Y/N right? I'm Chan, I'll be your chemistry tutor."  
You were left speechless. Chan was your tutor. THE Bang Chan was YOUR tutor. It was time to die. The hottest guy at school would know you because you're too dumb for chemistry class and not because he was interested in you. This was a sad day.  
After a few seconds of silence where you internally freaked out, you managed to snap out of your thoughts and gave him a wobbly smile in return.  
"Nice to meet you Chan. I'm dumb. No wait, oh shit I mean I'm Y/N!!", you spit out your word vomit.  
This could not get any worse. You wished you would just drop through the earth and right down into hell. You really just told a hot guy 'I'm dumb' five seconds after meeting him. To your relief Chan only chuckled slightly and then made a beeline for the libraries front door.  
"Are you coming dumb? Maybe we can change your name with a bit of studying.", Chan grinned while holding the door open for you. He was very obviously proud of his terrible dad joke whereas you could only blush in emberrassment and shake your head while going inside.  
'Hot guys who know they have an effect on you should get banned across all nations. Those fuckers are a danger to society.', you thought with a pout.  
"Oh come on, I was only joking Y/N. I don't actually think you're dumb or anything. Stop pouting already."  
You frowned at him. "I'm not upset."   
"Good, because you need to have a clear head to study chemistry with me!"  
He was smiling again. You both sat down at one of the more secluded tables at the back of the library since it was less crowded and noisy there. After getting out your textbook and some paper to take notes on Chan asked the dreaded question.  
"So what exactly don't you understand?"  
"Everything."  
"Now that can't be true I'm sure there is something you know about chemistry."  
He sounded like a man on a sinking ship trying to blow up a floaty within 15 seconds to save his life.  
"No, I'm serious I really don't understand any of it. I know, like, H2O and that's it."  
"But you DO know something!"   
Chan seemed satisfied with your answer. As if you knowing the chemical formula for water was a life boat coming to rescue him, when in reality it was just your 7th grade mermaid obsession pulling through.  
"Mr.Y/T/N gave me a mockup of the test you're supposed to take. We can just try and work through the questions and if you don't understand something you can ask me to explain it, okay?"  
You agreed and for a bit everything worked out just fine. Chan would read out a question and you would try your best to answer. Most of the time you couldn't even tell what he was asking you about so he had to explain the questions or split them up into smaller questions so you could give him an answer.  
Question 9 was the start of your downfall though. You were starting to lose focus and when your eyes fell upon Chans hands fiddling with his pencil you couldn't help but think about how pretty they looked. He noticed your staring but didn't say anything for a while, thinking you were just trying hard to find the right answer. After two minutes of silence between the two of you, Chan cleared his throat. Your eyes snapped up from his hands to his face.  
"So do you know the answer?"  
"What?"  
"The answer to question 9? Do you know it?"  
"No."  
"Then what were you thinking about so hard?"  
You felt your face burn up. He had caught you. You were doomed.  
He looked at you and slightly raised his eyebrow when you didn't answer him.  
"I-"  
"You were thinking about me, weren't you?"  
Curse him and his knowledge about how hot he is.  
"No I wasn't thinking ab-"  
He fixed you with a glare and you snapped your mouth shut. Lying was apparently not an option but maybe you could just stay quiet.  
He was still staring, seemingly analysing you. You swallowed and nervously licked your lips. For a second you though you saw his eyes flick down to look at your lips but it happened so fast you couldn't be sure.  
Suddenly a wolfish grin overtook his features and he moved closer to your face. You felt like you were glued to your chair completely unable to move. When your noses were almost touching and you could feel his breath on your lips he whispered:"You like my hands, don't you?"  
He leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smile on his face after successfully flustering you even more.  
"Let's make a deal. You concentrate on the questions and actually try to answer them, and in return I'll show you what my hands can do."  
You immediately opened your mouth to tell him that, yes you would so totally be down for this, but he continued talking.  
"Only if you get something right though."  
Your face fell. There was no way you would be able to get these questions right and even if you did it might take hours and by then the library would close. While you were thinking Chan had moved his chair closer to yours making the two of you sit shoulder to shoulder. You could feel his body heat through both of your shirts and decided to just go for it.  
"Okay we have a deal."  
"Wonderful."  
His hand gently squeezed your thigh under the table and you shivered at the feeling. This deal was going to be torture.  
"So question 9. Do you know the answer?"  
You tried to focus on the question but the hand on your thigh rubbing circles and squeezing ocassionally proved to be very distracting. Shyly you mumbled out what you thought could be the right answer and immediately felt a sting go through your thigh. The spot where Chan had pinched you was turning an angry red by the time you realized what he had done.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"  
Chan ran his thumb over the spot apologetically before answering:"You got it wrong. Let's continue now. What did you not understand?"  
You were left speechless. He wasn't even going to explain himself?! Fine two could play that game.  
"I didn't understand why the carbon is important here. It doesn't change anything, right? If it doesn't change anything then why is it mentioned in the question?", you said while roughly shoving his hand off your thigh and replacing it with your own.  
Chan raised an eyebrow at your behaviour.   
"Well it is important in this case because it determines which elememts will bind to the one in the question."  
You hummed and slid your hand higher up your leg, bunching up your skirt in the process. Before you could go any further Chan wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled your hand away from yourself. His actions did nothing to calm down the throbbing between your legs, if anything, they made it stronger.  
"Give me the answer and I'll give you what you want."  
"Fuck. I don't know. I don't know it. Please I just need you. I can't do this any longer."  
His eyes widened slightly when he heard you begging for him and he looked around to see if anybody had noticed the two of you. Thankfully you guys were sitting in a deserted area of the library hidden away behind countless shelves. People barely came here since it was so far away from the coffee cart at the entrance, which proved to be convenient for you and Chan. He looked at you and asked:"Do you really want this?"  
"Yes."  
As soon as you had spoken he had manhandled you out of your chair and onto the table. Your chest was pressed onto your Chemistry notes and your face was hovering right above your textbook. While you were thinking about how ironic your position was Chan had bunched up your skirt and was now enjoying a full view of your ass and soaked panties.  
You felt his fingers ghost over your clit for a moment and you couldn't help but gasp at the feeling.  
"Be quiet Y/N. Unless you actually want people to see you like this. All spread out for me like the little slut you are."  
You whined and clenched around nothing at his words.  
He pulled your soaked panties off and swiped a finger through your folds. "So wet for me already, when I have barely done anything to you." He squeezed your ass with one hand and slipped your own panties into your mouth with the other when you gasped at the feeling.  
"We have to make sure you keep quiet so we don't get thrown out babygirl."  
Before you could even try to answer he had slipped a finger into your core. The moan that left your mouth was emberrassingly loud and for a second you feared someone had heard you.  
Thankfully nobody showed up between the shelves to reprimand you for having sex in a public space like the library. Chan added a second finger and continued moving at a painfully slow pace.  
"Chan I'm not made of glass can you please just pick up the pace or fuck me already?"  
He chuckled at your words and went even slower. You let out a frustrated whine and clenched around his fingers. Without a warning he switched to a brutal pace and started rubbing your clit in time with the movement of his fingers. You had to bite your lip to try and keep quiet but more and more moans were slipping out and not even the panties in your mouth could keep you quiet. Just when you were about to cum Chan stopped all his movements. He pulled his fingers out of you which left you clenching around nothing. Before you could complain though Chan had flipped you over onto your back and pulled the panties out of your mouth.  
"Can I fuck you?", Chan asked. His pupils were blown wide, your arousal was coating his fingers and the bulge in his pants looked almost painful. How could you say no when he looked at you like that.  
"I thought you would never ask."  
That was all the encouragement he needed. Within seconds he had pinned you to the table in a heated kiss while frantically unbuttoning his pants. Your hands had messed up his usually neat hairstyle and you couldn't help but think he looked absolutely wonderful like this.  
Your mouth watered when you saw him pull his dick out of his pants and if you weren't so needy right now you would ask to suck him dry.  
After rolling on a condom he positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed in. The stretch was deliciously painful and you couldn't help but whine at the feeling of being filled so well. Chan gave you a little time to adjust and only started moving after you had rolled your hips to test the waters. He set a fast pace that had you holding on to the table for support. His hands were pressed into your hips and you were sure he would leave bruises with how tight he was gripping you. By now it was impossible for you to keep quiet and Chan hitting the one spot that made you see stars with every single of his thrusts was not helping to lower the volume of your moans and whines. Before you knew it a hand placed itself over your mouth to keep your noises down.  
"Look at you whining so loud for my dick that the whole library can hear. I bet you would love it if people could see you get ruined like this, huh slut?"  
His hand flew down to your clit and started rubbing vigorously when his thrusts grew sloppy and he lost his rythm. You could do nothing but hold onto his shoulders and moan at his actions and words.  
"I-I'm gonna- Chan I'm gonna cu- fuck!"  
"Cum for me baby."  
That was what threw you over the edge. You could feel your body tense up around him and you vaguely noticed Chan cumming too but you were too fucked out to do anything but lay there amd feel the aftershocks of your orgasm while Chan was slumped over you breathing heavily with his face buried in your neck.  
After a few minutes of catching your breath he pulled out of you which made both of you wince slightly. Chan pulled off the condom and tied it up to deposit it in the trash later and then carefully helped you get off the table.  
Your legs felt weak but you weren't going to stroke his ego by mentioning it to him.  
"Well that was nice. Maybe I should tutor you more often.", Chan said with a grin.  
"Yeah, maybe you should.", you couldn't help but smile back at him.  
Both of you continued cleaning up and making youselves look presentable to the general public when a girl around your age showed up between the shelves.  
You panicked. Had someone caught the two of you after all?  
"If you guys fuck at my work place again I will not hesitate to call you out over the speakers instead of covering for you. Just for your information Y/N, the libary has security cameras.", Nini seemed more annoyed than disgusted when she said this but still you couldn't help but feel guilty. You had forgotten that your friend works at the library after school.  
"Uhm, we're sorry?", Chan tried to apologize even though he did not seem sorry at all.  
"Yeah yeah whatever, just get out of here before I change my mind and snitch on you."  
You didn't need to be told twice. Both Chan and you packed up your things in record time and only spoke to each other when you were outside of the building.  
"Damn Nini is scary when she wants to be."  
"You know Nini?"  
"Yeah she's in the same year as my brother and his friends."  
"Oh wow I didn't know you had a brother."  
"His name's Felix! Really nice guy you should meet him sometime! He is almost as bad as you at Chemistry."  
"Hey! I'm not that bad!"  
Both of you broke into a fit of laughter.  
"So, since I'm so bad at chemistry you will tutor me again right?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Yes! You're actually good at explaining when you're not fucking me.", you couldn't help but laugh.  
"Alright, so next week same time?"  
"But not the same place. I think Nini will kill me if I ever set foot into the library with you again."  
"A wise choice. So my house?"  
"Yeah, sure. Text me the address."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! ^-^   
> If you have any idea on how I could make this better or find spelling errors please feel free to tell me in the comments!! I'd love to hear what you think :D
> 
> °•°☆have a nice day!☆°•°


End file.
